crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-12
This is what happened on Wednesday September 12, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Kane Hall At some time during the day, Imp gives Sam a security assessment and requests a classroom.Quick Imp-ressions She receives an unused room from Security to use as her “special topics” classroom. It proves to be full of, basically, junk, due to being previously owned by Scrounge. In digging through it, she finds a box with old Dr. Seuss books. Before Breakfast, Outside Kane Hall Jerry Mendez and 'Shine meet, and discuss plans to get materials secretly brought in for the latter's still.My Fair 'Shine: Part 2 Morning, Poe Cottage Leanne cleans Wallflower's room.And All Who Sail In Her Breakfast, Tunnel beneath Crystal Hall: Overload, a.k.a Glitch, gathers Belphegor, and Erlenmeyer, for the location of 'Shine's "private" lab, so he can get access to his booze. Lunch, Crystal Hall 'Shine sits down with Julius B. Corwin to have lunch, with the Underdogs, when Alexis Scott and Heather O'Neil arrive to try and get 'Shine to eat lunch with just one of them. But 'Shine gets them to share him, at least for lunch. Plans for later in the week are made, with a Melville dance on Saturday, with Heather. Meanwhile, the Bad Seeds, are watching. Jadis keeping an eye on her cottage-mate, for forewarning of potential trouble, while Nephandus, Jobe, and others watch her watch 'Shine. The Underdogs are also watching out for 'Shine, being wary of Alexis and Heather, but their worries about psychic manipulation are assuaged, as both of the girls only PSI-related abilities are psycho / telekinetics. Reach decides to reach out to She-Beast about their worries. Lancer invites Wallflower to eat with him and his team. She declines, as his team needs to discuss tactics. Wallflower's new "perfume" is noticed. Afternoon, Poe Cottage Angel and Wallflower are in Wallflower's room, and discover that Leanne has been cleaning, and is the source of the "perfume". Afternoon, Sim Suites Leanne and Lancer were taken out quickly in Team Kimba's battle against the Grunts. Late Afternoon, Melville Cottage The Don picks 'Shine as a good funding source to get girls. Dinner Team Kimba's at dinner, and it's learned that Tabby Cat has a link into the Sim Feeds, nominally for viewing Stronghold and Mega-Girl's sims, but it could also be used for examining Lancer, her daughter's boyfriend. Wallflower takes Leanne to "some discussing to do regarding my room and how I like to keep it" Evening, Poe Cottage Wallflower gave Leanne a bubble bath, meaning that Lancer got a bubble bath from his girlfriend, by proxy. Chaka, Fey, and Bunny go to see what that's done to Lancer. After Classes At Poe Cottage, Lanie awakens, and with the dream-world memory of rape, is sure she doesn't ever want sex again, but Tansy changes her mind, then in the shower, uses magical aid of tantric sex to really make it wild. Mrs. Horton overhears the 'magic', and calls the two girls. She notes that the 'overflow' from the magic will have every magic-sensitive person in Poe in a cold shower for hours. She notes that Kayda will be taking over 'babysitting' Lanie in a bit.Stuff.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything, Part 4 Tansy goes to the stables, and as she's going to get her horse Tango ready to ride, the horse triggers a booby-trap and a spring snaps something serious into the horse's leg. Tango is injured, but luckily, does not have a broken leg. Tansy read's Tango's memory, and notes that some girl with purple hair attached something to the stall and then vanished. Tansy becomes enraged. Tansy dumps a 5-gallon pail of manure on Murphy, screaming at her. Murphy grabs her and begins to rapidly teleport, including up in the air, trying to shake off Tansy. The two girls fight, and Murphy lets out that her anger is because she thinks Tansy set up the attempted rape and murder in the spring term. It comes out that Tansy only wanted the two boys to harass Lanie and Murphy. Then Tansy breaks down because she hates what she was, and notes that the day Murphy smacked Lanie/Grizzly on the nose, Lanie felt she lost every friend. Mrs. Carson comes, and she learns the truth about the attack the previous spring. She's incensed because the two boys weren't brought to justice then. She orders the girls to clean up and then report to her office to get testimony, and Tansy will have psychic consultations with Fubar. Then they get detention cleaning the stables. At Kirby Hall, Kayda talks with advisors about offensive spells.There's No Place Like Poe (Part 4) On the way to her dorm, Kayda meets Laneth. They proceed to Lanie's dorm, where they talk about what has happened and Coyote's involvement. Kayda is amazed, but also concerned about the level of magic required and the ramifications if Coyote's time limit expires. They meet with Lanie. After some discussion, they two join in the Kiss of True Acceptance and merge into one. Mrs. Horton is too late to interfere.There's No Place Like Poe (Part 5) After, after classes, Headmistress's Office, Schuster Hall Headmistress Carson is not pleased with how her students have been acting. In the middle of the tirade, she says that they may need more field trips to drive the lesson home. Coyote intervenes, dragging them all to the spirit realm. He dishes out a major helping of truth to Kayda and gives her a choice: everything can be put back the way it was supposed to be, with Brandon attending Whateley instead of Kayda, or she can take the hard road instead. After a good deal of agonizing and considering consequences, she choses the hard road. After they return, Mrs. Carson tells Lanie what she has been lying about. See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline Category:Article stubs